The Way You Look Tonight
by Emily Henson
Summary: CG fluff... yeah... what else would come from me? Read it though, it's cute. Reposted 8305 with much grammer fixing... I apologize for the crappiness of the first one. Please read and review


The Way You Look Tonight

A/N: The song mentioned belongs to Savage Garden, and the quote at the end belongs to Grease.

I am absolutely out of my mind.

I can't believe I'm this nervous about a high school reunion. Has it really been five years since I graduated high school? Five years since I last saw her? Five years since she broke my heart?

She is the reason I am falling apart over all of this. I am going to the reunion alone because of her. I didn't date much in college because of no one could measure up to her, no one could hold a candle to her radiant beauty.

I did manage to hold on to one girl for about three months. That ended badly though. I mumbled Connie when we were making out. Oops.

I can't help my self. I am hopelessly in love with her. When you meet a person when you are a baby, kissed them on the cheek when you were five, and were in love with them by six, it's pretty hard just to let that person go.

She told me she was doing it for me. She said she didn't want me to be stuck with her throughout college. I never wanted anyone else though. I told her that. She said I'd change my mind when I saw the girls at my school. I didn't. Sure, I dated a few of them, but none of them filled up the void in my heart. The one she created when she left me.

People tell me college is supposed to be the funnest time, filled with drugs, sex, and drinking. I don't do drugs, my mom raised me better then that. I don't drink too much either, alcohol made my dad hit my mom and me when I was young. The only sex I ever had was with her, in high school.

She told me she loved me. She told me she'd never leave me. She made me promise never to leave her, and she turned around hurt me.

I resented her at first. Then I realized that she had probably found someone else. She must not love me anymore. I forced myself to accept this since I knew of no other reason.

I wonder what she will look like. Did she cut her hair? Is she dressing differently? Is she… pregnant? That would kill me. I hope that above all she doesn't bring someone else; that she doesn't have someone else.

I have to admit that I still have hope. I am not going to give her up without a fight. I don't want to walk through life without her.

I asked Adam to help me find something to wear. I already know she will be there; all of the Ducks will be there. I want look more grown-up, so she doesn't think I am some dumb high school kid; and I really have grown up. I like to think that I have had some life experience.

Adam won't help me though; he says I can impress her without his help. Stupid preppy just doesn't trust me with his precious polo shirts and khakis.

Time to go now; I have to pick up Charlie because his car is in the shop; again. In my opinion he should spend his money on a new car, it waste it on repairing his pathetic hunk of metal.

Charlie notices how tense I am and tells me to relax. Yeah, relax, he is telling me to relax. I have one night to convince the woman of my dreams that I am the one for her. Relax my ass Charlie. I can't blow this.

As Eden Hall looms back into sight I am flooded by a tidal wave of memories. Finding my clothes under the shower in the locker room, the grudge match, beating Varsity, losing my virginity to Connie (I pity whoever sleeps in that bed now, they have no idea...) winning the state championships. But the one that sticks out the most is graduation, and when she dumped me a week later.

I almost chicken out. Charlie has to drag me out of the car and into the gym.

I have to admit, seeing everyone is great. Julie and Portman ended up together, and Julie was pregnant! Luis married a girl he had known from Miami and they had an adorable year old daughter named Maya. Luis is a proud father and clearly doesn't mind showing off pictures of his little girl.

I am in mid conversation with Dwayne when I see her. She had just arrived and was over by Julie patting her tummy. She looks absolutely amazing. She is no longer a pretty teenage girl but a beautiful woman.

She came alone tonight, and she wasn't pregnant. (Phew) I also find out that she isn't dating anyone. Could this be a sign? Well even if it isn't I am taking my chance while I still have it.

I don't get a chance to dance with her on the first song, or the next, or the next, or the next. Soon, the night is almost over and I've barely even had a conversation with her.

No more Mr. Shy Germaine.

The last song is playing. I walk confidently over to where she is dancing with Brian Riley.

"May I cut in?" I ask, flashing a smile.

"No!" says Riley Jr. Geeze, someone sure holds grudges long. But she leaves him anyway, and steps into my arms.

Emotions sweep through me. It feels so good to be holding her again.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me to dance" says Connie as we sway to the music. The song was Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.

"You couldn't ask me yourself?" I shoot back teasingly. She looks into my eyes and replies in a quiet voice.

"I didn't know if you would want to."

Not want to? What? I'm lost.

"Why would you think something like that?" I ask. She is really confusing me with this one.

"God Guy, you are a tall, sexy, and have a great personality. You could have any girl you want, Why would you pick me?" she replies with tears in her eyes.

I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Connie, are you saying that you broke up with me because you thought I didn't love you anymore?"

"Well, not exactly, but I didn't want you to be stuck with me during college. I wanted you to have fun, date other girls, and have meaningless sex, stuff all guys look forward to. That's why I broke up with you. Now I wish I could take it all back." She breaks down into tears.

The perfect moment seems to have finally arrived; I tip her chin up, wipe the tears from her cheeks, and kiss her.

It is the most wonderful kiss I've had in a long time. When we broke apart she smiles at me and says:

"Wow."

"Connie, I love you with every fiber of my being, you are the only one I've ever wanted. I didn't do any of that shit in college."

I lean close to her ear and mutter "And don't you mention anything to Charlie about this but I haven't gotten laid in about five years."

She giggles and turns bright red.

By that time the song is over, it is sometime in the middle of the night, and we are surrounded by a couple hundred people, but I don't care, I am on top of the world.

I pull a small black box out of my jacket.

"Connie" I kneel down and her eyes widened instantly, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screams and throws her arms around me, knocking me down and sending us both sprawling on the floor.

She kissed me again, and this time everyone was clapping. I could hear some particularly loud jeering from where the Ducks were standing/sitting/dancing/whatever. One particular comment caught my attention.

"The Guy-maaann and Connie-meister are gonna get some lu-uh-vinnnn tonight." Yeah, Averman defiantly hasn't changed.

We left the reunion hand in hand and went to my apartment to have our own little private… reunion.

Aww come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details.

The End.

Portman and Emmy reach for another tissue

EMMY: It was sooo beautiful! Author breaks down into sob and receives strange look from Portman, who the swipes keyboard

PORTMAN: Since Emmy here is unable to control her emotions I will be the one asking you to review.

Please review, for the sake of Emmy's (and my, Guy, Averman, and her newest minion Ken) sanity.

Puts keyboard down and searches house for hidden cookies


End file.
